utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
ShounenT
ShounenT (少年Ｔ) is an utaite known for his acoustic arrangements, which he uses in his covers and also makes for other singers to use. He has a soft and light sounding voice which goes well with his arrangements; however, his voice can also fit in other genres. The "T" in his stage name stands for his real name, Tomohisa. Because of this, many fans also call him T-kun. He also has a younger brother who goes by the name Malon/Maron (マロン), who uploads dance cover videos on Nico Nico Douga. On March 28, 2012 he released his 1st single, "Ai Kotoba" as Sako Tomohisa, under the music label Sony Music Entertainment, signifying his official professional debut.ShounenT's Official WebsiteHe sang the opening song of Kimi to Boku 2, which started airing April 2012.Official Website: Kimi to Boku Affiliations and collaboration projects #Ex-member of Smiley*2G with Clear, Nero, Dasoku, Ren, Kogeinu, Vip-tenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Kettaro, Mucchi, and Mi-chan - (Officially graduated from Smiley*2G on March 10, 2012)ShounenT's Goodbye Note #Spaceship arrange CD with Soraru # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku o Utattemita 4 # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Ikemen Voice Paradise 3 List of Covered Songs Discography Gallery TriviaBlog Profile *His blood type is O. *His hometown is Hokkaido. He is currently a vocational college student. *He is single and he has a knee fetish. *His hobbies include playing games and reading manga. *The first thing he does when he gets home is turn the PC on, and enjoys updating his blog everyday. *He sleeps an average of 6 hours per day. *His motto is "Women are like stars, but I do not have the hand for reaching those stars". *His favorite food is garbo(a chocolate cookie-like snack) and his least favorite food is liver. *His favorite sports are tennis, snowboarding and basketball. *His favorite artist is the Jonas Brothers, the person he admires the most is Nick Jonas. *His favorite anime is "BECK". *His favorite magazine is JUMP and favorite book is Deep Love. *His favorite song is ToNight. *His favorite brand is 88. *His favorite animal is a cat. *His favorite color is orange. *His favorite phrase is "Thank you". *His favorite type is a tomboyish person and he dislikes the "water-type"(quiet). *He is happy when he is busy or sleeping and doesn't really do anything to reward himself. *He thinks that he was a fish or a monkey in his previous life and compares himself most to the former. *If the world ended he would be hugging someone precious to him. *Shounen-T's childhood ambition was to be a policeman but he wants to be a rock star in his next life. *The most expensive thing he bought was a condenser microphone. *His current challenge is his major debut. *The thing which he wants the most is singing skill. *He wants to travel to America one day. External Links *Blog *Twitter *Mixi community *Official Website References Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Singers with up-to-date covered song list Category:NND Male Utaite